The competition
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Men are walking around the precinct carrying flyers for a competition. Ema doesn’t know what it’s about or what the prize is. Wait until she finds out… soon a lot of men will be competing for her... The date and the end of the story!
1. prologue

Ok so…my latest crazy person's idea but hey! Anyone who's read my stories knows how crazy my ideas and stories are.

Men are walking around the precinct carrying flyers for a competition. Ema doesn't know what it's about or what the prize is. Wait until she finds out…

**The competition**

"Ema!" Trucy burst through the precinct doors scanning the people for the grumpy detective. She was told by Apollo to get Ema to go to him. She couldn't help but notice the male members of staff were carrying very curious flyers. She wasn't tall enough to see the writing on the flyers. She spotted the grumpy detective.

"Ema!" The detective's head snapped up.

"Trucy…*munch*" She looked past the magician. "No Apollo?"  
"Oh he's busy and he needs you to meet him somewhere."

"Where?"

"He said not to tell you unless you agree to come."

"Stupid *munch* attorney…he's so gonna get snackoo'd…" Ema grumbled.

"Say Ema…what're all the flyers for?" Trucy asked.  
"I don't know." She replied bluntly.

"Oh well. Anyway, Apollo's doing something over at that karate temple thingy down the road."  
"Did he tell you what he needs me for?"  
"Nope."

She sighed, throwing her stuff into her hand bag and following the hyperactive magician towards the exit.

"Fraulien where are you going?" Of course the fop would _have _to stop her.

"To the karate temple down the road to speak to Apollo for something." Ema replied crunching on the snackoo.

"Take this to him." He handed her a folded piece of paper.

"…whatever…" She growled. As she and Trucy wondered off Klavier chuckled to himself.

Klavier unfolded his flyer. _If only Ema knew… _

"Excuse me." The tanned girl tapped Klavier on his shoulder. "I assume you are senior Gavin?" The girl looked Spanish and as soon as she uttered the word 'senior' he knew she was.

"Ja I am. Can I help you?"

"Si, I'm the new officer, I was meant to be transferred here a few months ago but with all the trouble I haven't had chance…"

"Ah of course, you must be Fraulien Romero?"

"Si senior." A taller man walked behind her as she spoke. "And this is my brother."

"Fraulien Romero, Herr Romero it is a pleasure to have you on board." Mr Gavin smiled his usual 'foppish' smile. "Fraulien Skye will be your boss; she is currently at the karate place down the road if you would like to meet her."

If only Ema knew about the flyers…heck would she kill Klavier…


	2. The flyer

Ema followed Trucy as she ran through the crowds of people. The 'temple' was gorgeous inside, yet it looked like a regular brick built, classical building. Ema stepped inside and the scent of incense wafted in her face. She felt instantly relaxed and glanced down at the soft purple carpet beneath her feet and the silk tapestries on the wall.

"Can I help you?" The young girl behind the counter sounded like sugar.

"Hi, we want Polly!" Trucy leapt up in joy.

"Ah…of course." She chuckled. "However…you mustn't go in there right now."

"Why?" Ema looked at the woman sceptically.

"I'll show you."

They watched the brunette boy through a glass barrier. The room looked dangerous, there were wooden poles suspended on metal wires around the room, to make it even worst Apollo was in the middle of the floor wearing a blindfold.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ema barked but Apollo couldn't hear.

"He can't here you…" the young girl from the counter replied. "Don't worry though, he's very good at this."

"What exactly is _this_?" There was a crunching sound as gears sprang to life. Ema only noticed after the first one swung down. "You're testing his agility using his sense of hearing."

"That's right. Apollo is a very skilled fighter. Although, a person's eyes can betray them and he has trained his ears to be just as good at sensing danger." The sounds stopped and he untied his blindfold. He had no shirt on and simply shrugged off the fact he could have been critically injured as he grabbed his shirt and walked out to meet the girls.

"Hey Ema." Ema's eyes glazed over shocked that Apollo had done that. "Ema… Ema?"

"How did you…?"

"Practice." He smiled.

"You wanted some help?" She shook herself back to reality.

"Oh, right. It's not about a case or anything I just need to ask you something." The young woman from reception handed him a small towel. "Thank you my dear." He handed the towel back after drying his face.

"Well what can I help you with?"

"There are two new offices from Seville coming to work in the precinct, a brother and sister. The last name is Romero."

"That's right."

"Take good care of them."

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"You'll see when I see them." There was a loud sound from the reception.

"Oh excuse me." The young woman ran off.

"So…uh…how long have you been fighting?"

"Geez, about ten years now. I'm a black belt in taekwondo and karate and I'm pretty good at kickboxing and martial arts involving weapons."  
"Ms Skye?" The girl reappeared from nowhere again.

"Yes."

"You have visitors."

Two Spaniards came forward.

"Hey ¿ No es que nuestro bebé hermano_?" The male turned to his sister._

_"Our baby brother?" She looked over the short spiky haired attorney. "It is! It is! It's Apollo!!" She ran straight towards him._

_"Sofia!" He rubbed her lipstick from his cheeks._

_"Ahaha! She's missed you!" The male laughed._

_"How are you Carlos?" He pulled away from Sofia._

_"Better now I'm out of Seville again my friend." He looked over Ema. "Why, you're very pretty _Señorita, are you my baby brother's girlfriend?"

"No!" Ema snapped. "Wait…brother!?"

"Ah…um…you see…" Apollo took a deep breath. "Their parents adopted me when they lived here."

"Si, si!" Sophia giggled. "I am Sophia Romero and this is my big brother Carlos Romero."

"Ah, well I'm Ema Skye. I'm one of Apollo's friends."  
"I'm Trucy!" The girl yelled excitedly.

"Pleased to meet you Señoritas." He looked back to Ema. "Skye? That's who we're looking for."

"Can I help you?"

"Si, we were transferred here from Seville. We're the new police officers."

"Ah pleased to meet you."

"We were sent here by señor Gavin." He held out his hand. "You are supposed to be our boss?"

"That's right." Ema confirmed for him.

"Ok, I'm going to go grab a shower while you three chat."

He made sure not to soak his hair while cleaning himself off. He patted himself dry and changed into his suit. As he emerged from the showers Trucy was waiting for him.

"Polly!" She waved a piece of paper in front of his face. "Mr Gavin told me to give this to you!"

"Okay…I can't read it right now but thanks." He folded the paper again and pushed it into his pocket. "Are Ema and the new guys still talking?"

"Uh-huh, are they really your brother and sister?"

"Foster brother and sister yes."

As Apollo walked out he noticed Ema's back was to him and in her bag was the bag of chocolate treats/ ammunition she loved. His curiosity took over and he reached into her back to pull out one of them. Sofia had noticed and was looking at him curiously, he signalled for her to be quiet.

He managed to put his hand into her bag and into the plastic packaging for the snackoos. He tugged as gently as he could and managed to get the treat out. As he lifted it to his mouth he heard a growl from Ema.

"Don't think I don't realise you've just took a snackoo from my bag…" She didn't turn to face him and he couldn't resist looking down at the sausage like treat in his hand.  
"Uh…hehe." He glared at Sofia and Carlos.

"Don't look at me."

"What?"

"Uh…can I at least eat it?" She spun round to look at him. She then leant down and took the treat between her teeth.

"No." She replied as she crunched it.

"H-hey!" He whined.

"Silly attorney." She chuckled. "Perhaps you would like to come for coffee with me and my new detectives?"

"Sure." Apollo handed a twenty dollar bill to the girl at the reception and in return he got a few fortune cookies. "Thanks." He put the cookies in Trucy's rucksack and grabbed his bike. He pushed the bike beside him and his friends as they made their way down to the coffee shop.

After ordering a caramel latte and strawberry milkshake for him and Trucy he joined the detectives.

"Wanna fortune cookie?" He offered as he took the bag of fortune cookies from his bag.

Sophia cracked hers open first: _Your talent will be recognised and rewarded._

"Hm…lucky me."

Carlos was next: _The hard times will fade; joy will take its place._

"Damn ain't that true."

Trucy struggled and eventually cracked the cookie open: _A thrilling time is in your immediate future._

"Yay!" She giggled. "I like this cookie!"

Apollo was next: _The one you love is closer than you think._

"I swear they give me these love cookies on purpose." He smiled.

Ema was last as she had no idea how to get the message out the cookie: _A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection_

"Hm…" She then took a sip of her coffee.

"Polly. The paper." Trucy prodded him.

He pulled the paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a flyer.

**THE Competition**

You feel lucky? Wanna try something new?

Enter _the _competition of they year. Can you fight? Can you face fear? Yeah?!

Well, enter and WIN…

A date with the one and only EMA SKYE!! Sign up now at reception!

"What is it Polly?" Trucy noticed the colour had drained from his face. "What's the paper?"

"It's…a flyer."

"What's on the flyer?" Ema asked. "Every man in the precinct has one."  
"You mean you…haven't seen it?"

"No why?"

He shakily held out his hand and offered her the flyer. At first her eyes were drawn to the bold title because the word 'the' was in capitals.

"Win a date…" Ema's eyes looked like fire. "With me!!" She banged her fist on the table. "I'm gonna kill Klavier Gavin!"

"Wait Ema! Wait." Apollo took it back. "Read the bottom."

"Organised by the chief of the police."

"Who's that?"  
"Chief McGuire." Ema looked to Ema. "The really beautiful looking woman who sometimes wonders around. She's my sister's best friend as well." Ema forced herself to put her shaking hands back on the desk. "I'm. Still. Going. To. Kill. Him." She growled. "He'll. Be. Behind. It."


	3. Sign up and training

On the following morning Apollo was woken by Trucy bouncing on his bed.

"Trucy! Get off!" He turned himself on to his side and she tumbled off.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Sorry but why are you bouncing on my bed? When I'm still in it!" He cried.

"I wanna know if you're going to sign up for the competition!" Trucy climbed back on to the bed but sat beside him. "After all it is for _Ema…" _She said 'Ema' suggestively.

"Haha! I don't see why not…" He wasn't going to enter it for the date but still… "Let me get changed and you can come with me if you want."

He kept his promise and headed straight to the precinct.

"Mr Justice…" The man at reception smiled at him. "Are you signing up?"

"Sure, why not?" He chuckled. "Are there any rules and crap?"  
"Just one. You sign up; you make a video of your best fighting moves."

"Why?"

"Round one's a fight. McGuire wants a video of you fighting to predict how well you'll do. They're running a betting scheme and using the videos to calculate the odds." He put a clipboard on the desk. "Sign here."

"Alright." He signed his name. "How many others have signed up?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"62, even the new Romero kid."

"62! Wow Ema's popular."

"Like they're ever going to get an opportunity to date Ema again." The man chuckled. "She took your flyer and started yelling at the chief and her sister."

"Surprise, surprise." Apollo couldn't help but smile.

"The other Romero kid, Sofia is going to be the ref."

"Sweet. Her catty attitude will keep all of us in line." Sofia was a natural born bitch.

"She's hot man!" He yelled a little too loud.

"Little bro!" Sofia ran in and leapt on Apollo's back.

"Bro? Thought you were an orphan."

"I was. Her family took me in."

"Ah right."

"Well, we better be off to get the video done then hadn't we Trucy?"

"Yep!"

-x-x-

Trucy came over to deliver the tape while Apollo was training.

"Hey boss got another video for you." The young man from the reception walked into chief McGuire's office.

"Ah. Of course this is number..."

"62."

"62! How the hell can 62 guys want to go on a date with me?!" Ema barked.

"Ah, sorry detective Skye I didn't see you." The man chuckled.

"We're still working on the odds." Lana smiled as she wrote a number on the sheet.  
"That will be all sir."

"Of course Ms McGuire."

There were two tapes left. Number 61 – Carlos Romero. He simply stated that although he did think Ema was pretty, he wouldn't stand a chance getting to the end of the competition. He was only doing it for fun.

"Who's that guy?" Lana tapped the pencil on her notebook.

"Carlos Romero. He's one of my two new detectives." The chief smiled. "He and his sister have come here from Seville in Spain."

"They're Apollo Justice's foster brother and sister." Ema added.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" They continued to play the tape.

"Haha! If my little brother Apollo enters than I'll definitely not go through! Still what's a little fun? Goodbye Señorita!" The tape stopped.

"He seems…sweet." Lana giggled.

"Carlos' sister is being the ref for the competition." Chief McGuire smiled her usual frosty smile.

McGuire was a beautiful woman. A little frosty and cold at best but guys fell over each other to get to her. She looked like a dumb blonde but was far from it. She was dressed in a black business suit and her long blonde hair trailed down her back to her waist. She wore black ribbon in her ponytail. She liked things to run her way, if they didn't she'd go nuts. She was usually called the 'ice queen' by her closest colleagues.

"What's tape 62?" They pushed the tape into the video player.

"Um…hi…" A shy female voice played on the tape. "My name is Mei and I run the local karate temple down the road."

"Hey, that's the girl I met yesterday." Ema went wide eyed. "Who trains there that would have entered this competition."  
"Um…I'm recording a typical fight here on behalf of my father's best student Mr Apollo Justice."

"Apollo!" Lana and Ema looked to each other and then to the screen.

He turned out to be very agile, a very skilled fighter and _indeed _a black belt. Ema couldn't believe it. Apollo of all people was entering the competition. She understood why the fop would enter, why some of the police officers would enter and even why the middle aged pervert guy working for one of the other detectives would get in. But…Apollo…he didn't fancy her, did he? He was skilled enough to at least get through the first round.

"Excuse me…I have to go somewhere." Ema stood and darted out the room.  
"Hello?" Apollo answered his cellphone.

"Where are you…I…we need to talk."

"I'm at the temple, why?"

"Don't go anywhere."

Apollo had trained hard after he returned to the temple. While meditation wasn't Apollo's style, Mei seemed determined to make him relax after his training. "What do I have to do now?" He asked.

"Close your eyes relax all your muscles and explore your mind." He still seemed confused and a little concerned.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of Zen or Zazen before." She smiled. "Ok watch me." She was sat on her knees.

"I've heard of it…never bothered to learn what it is."

He copied what she was doing.

"Now…straighten your spine." Apollo felt strange. "Cross your arms." Apollo folded them. "Now close your eyes, not all the way…" He felt strange. He was in a brightly lit room, a set of paper sliding doors blocking him from the rest of the building.  
"Mei!" There was a stern voice. "Someone's at the reception!"

"Stay here." She ordered.

A few minutes later she returned with Ema.

"Mr Justice. Your detective friend." Ema sat on the cushion in front of Apollo. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Mei." Apollo smiled warmly. "Can I help you Ema?"

"Wow it's nice in here." She turned to him. "Why did you enter the competition?"

"To help you."

"Help me? How?"

"Well…what if someone you hate wins?"

"Um…" She couldn't think of an answer. "I guess I just bite my tongue and go on the date."

"If I win I'll give you the choice if you want to go."

"You'd…do that?"

"I bet you're still angry that they offered you up for this. I sort of figured we shouldn't force you to do something again."

"True." She looked down to the mat and cushion he was sat on. "What are you doing."  
"Mei's trying to teach me about some kind of meditation."

"Can I try?"

"Mei!" He called. "Can Ema try this too?"

"Of course."

Apollo and Ema were now sat alongside each other on the raised area of the floor.

"Good. Now relax." She rang a bell three times and lit some candles and incense around them. "Enjoy exploring your inner selves."

Apollo had recalled stages of immense happiness as he felt relaxed. Ema was exploring her self conscience about the events that had happened recently.

_The fop…the other guys who fancy me then…Apollo…I don't know what to think about him. He wasn't an obvious candidate for the competition. Good luck to all the men…_ The bell sounded again and their eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?"

"Relaxed…" Apollo seemed a lot…happier. "…and strangely hungry…"

"Ms Skye?"

"Calmer." She shut her eyes. "This thing works."

"I'm glad you liked it." She blew out the candles. "I wish you the best of luck in the competition."

"Thanks Mei"

"Of course. Please continue to train until the day of the fight."

"So…Ema…" Apollo brushed down his spikes.

"Hm?"  
"Are you mad at me?"

"Why?" She followed him through the streets with Trucy. "Because you entered the competition?"  
"Yeah."

"No. I just hope you go through."

-x-x-

The next chapter will be round one of the competition.


	4. Round 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to round one of the competition!" Sofia sure seemed comfortable in a bikini in the middle of the arena with all the guys looking at her. "Let's head over to the commentators for a quick overview!!"

"Thank you Sofia." The woman chuckled. "I'm Sarah Parks and this is James Walker!"

"Thank you Sarah. Welcome to the competition where a total of 64 men will be competing for a date with the one and only Ema Skye!"

"Yesterday we saw 16 of those fights meaning we have 16 of the 32 men that will be going through to the next round."

"This round is a simple fight. Sounds easy enough right. Well, that's hardly fair!" Sarah giggled. "Well, all the men are good at different types of combat. And we decided to mix them up! You can only use chairs and tables as weapons to spice it up a little. No giving each other brain damage as you will be prosecuted."

"Back to you Sofia!" James signalled to her.

"Thank you Mr Walker."

There were two remaining fights. One was involving Apollo, the other involving Carlos.

"Next up is Apollo Justice and Liam Parker." Sofia waited for both of the men to step forward. "Care to explain about each men."

"Sure will. First of all Apollo Justice. Two to one favourite to win this round and _guarantee _himself in the next round. Why you ask?" Sarah turned to James.

"This guy is a black belt in taekwondo and karate. He has speed and is quite small and light giving him the advantage."

"His opponent. Liam Parker who has entered this competition saying 'get ready to rock Ema' is a skilled wrestler but a lightweight."

"Ladies and gentleman! Get ready to rock!" Sofia stepped back so she was away from the main ring. "3,2,1. Fight!"

Apollo was only slightly faster than the man. They'd tumbled and tussled for a fair few minutes. Liam grabbed a table as Apollo was pinned to the floor. In a swift movement Apollo didn't even realise he was capable of he tapped his leg and as soon as the man stumbled, he grabbed the table and smashed it over the mans knees. He forced himself to stand and flipped the man over.

"3…2…1…knockout!" Sofia ran ahead and declared Apollo the winner.

He hopped down from the arena stage and climbed into the crowd. He watched as Carlos kicked the remaining contestant's backside around the stage.

"Carlos Romero is the winner!" Sofia called. "This concludes round one!"

"Thank you Sofia!" Sarah called. "We now have the next 32 men to transfer to round two!"

"Tough luck to you fellas who didn't get through and well done to those that did."

"However!" Sarah cut in. "We're not going to tell you where or what the next round is. You will be given the location tomorrow for the next round in two days!"

"Well done Apollo, how are you feeling?" Ema and him were walking in the calm streets after the fight.  
"Hungry, very hungry and happy I got through."

"32 of the men I didn't want to date have gone."

"Now you just got to get rid of 31 more and date the last one you hate." Apollo chuckled.

_Apollo, come to the family ranch. Now we've all returned from Seville we'd like to celebrate as a family. You can bring Ema too. Sofia xx_

He looked down at the text.

"Can I get a lift to the Romero's home?"

"Where do they live?"

"Quite a ways out of town. They want you to come as well."

She seemed surprised when Apollo directed her to a ranch.

"Welcome to Romero Ranch." Apollo hopped from the car. "This is where I grow up."

"You grew up on a…farm?"

"Think about it. The Romeros are very skilled farmers from Seville." Apollo looked around. "They taught me how to care for animals and when they were gone in Seville I helped their grandparents care for all the animals."

"Where did they go in Seville?"

"They went to visit Sofia's aunt to fetch Che, Miguel and Lumi – her cousins. Their aunt's a little hostile and there was a lot of trouble there and then there was a bomb scare."  
"Bomb scare?"

"Hostage negotiations, tapes all sorts of things."

"I thought Seville was a nice place…" Ema followed him up the dirt track drive.

"It is. Just parts of it have…reputations." They came to a steel gate about half way up, beside lay an intercom.

"Can I help you?" The mechanic voice asked.

"Paulo is that you?"

"Si and you are?"

"It's Apollo. You were expecting me…right?"  
"Ah si, si Apollo. Please come in. Did you bring your guest?"

"Si." Apollo guided Ema up the track again until they were met by a group of friendly dogs. Amongst them was a collie dog Apollo adored. "Hello Dolly." He stroked her head and watched as she led them the way to the house.

The Romero house was huge and situated in the crossroads of the ranch. It was a modern built building that could easily produce its own energy and had a total of eight bedrooms.

"Apollo!" Jada, Apollo's foster mum was waiting to greet him.

"Jada, how are you?"

"Fine, fine thank you." She turned to Ema. "You must be Ema Skye."

"Um…yes that's right and you are?"

"My name is Jada Romero – I am Sofia and Carlos' mother and Apollo's foster mother."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Romero." She was always polite and courteous when outside of work. She took note of the fractured English that all of the Romero's she had met so far seemed to have. "Thank you for letting me be a guest."

"Si, si of course" She signalled for them to enter the house.

"Hola Apollo." Paulo, Apollo's foster father was sat with his feet on the table reading the paper. Sofia and Carlos were watching television in the far corner of the living room. Sofia, upon realising Apollo was there ran up and greeted the pair.

"Apollo! Ema!" She jumped up and down. "I should introduce you to my cousins."

"Why do you not call Paula and Jada mum and dad?" Ema whispered in his ear as she was lead into the spacious kitchen.

"I never did."

"This is Che." Sofia introduced. "Che this is Apollo my foster brother."

"Foster brother!?" a tanned girl ran from the stove to Apollo. "Hi I'm Lumi!"

"Um…hey."

"Hey I'm Miguel." Miguel was more muscular than Che but he had the same tan skin and short black hair. Lumi's hair was about as long as Ema's and tied up in a ponytail.

"Well you all know who I am. This is Ema Skye. She's Carlos and Sofia's boss and my friend." Ema smiled and shook the trio's hands. It was obvious they were all related. An elderly couple that moved surprisingly quick for their age.

"Grandma Lola Grandpa Felix." Apollo hugged the elderly woman. "How are you?"

"We are fine now we have the family back to help." She glanced over to Ema. "You must be Señorita Skye, the girl in the competition Carlos was telling me about."

"That's right."

"Hm…dinner will be done in an hour or so. Perhaps you could enjoy our land until the food is done."

"What a nice place." Ema followed Apollo past an orchard, fields of wheat and cows and sheep. Eventually they stopped outside a field of horses.

"Ember!" He called and a large, redish tan horse ran forward. "Meet my little horse Ember."

"Little!? It's huge."

"How are you girly?" He patted her head. "Can you ride a horse Ema?"

"I've never tried."  
"Well, fancy like giving it a go? I want to show you a special little place I keep a secret."

"But-" Apollo signalled for her to follow him.

In the barn she watched as he gathered the gear to ride two horses. He saddled up Ember first and then Felipe – a smaller horse than Apollo's. After several failed, and admittedly funny attempts to try and get on the horse from Ema they slowly trekked up a path at the back of the farm.

Ema wasn't sure how far they'd travelled and when she saw the sight Apollo had meant. The lake facing them must have been bigger than any lake Ema had ever seen before.

"This is Firefly Lake." Apollo hopped down from Ember and guided her to a tree at the water's edge. He tied the ropes around the stake he had driven into the ground. He then did the same with Ema's horse and helped her down.

"How'd it get that name?"  
"Fireflies gather here in the evening in summer. I love it here, it's surrounded by flowers and plants and all types of animals come here."

Ema joined him in the shade of a tree and felt more relaxed than ever before in the city. She thought that it was romantic, like those romances where the city girl couldn't believe her luck when she meets the handsome farmer guy and they can't be together.

"It's beautiful here." She looked across the clear lake to the goose in the middle.

"Ema." Apollo turned to her and she stared straight into his deep brown eyes. "Out of all the guys left in the competition…Is there anyone you'd hate to date that's left in the competition?"

"All but one…"

"Who's that?" Apollo seemed far too curious.

"I'd rather not say…" Ema turned to the horses to make sure Apollo didn't see her blush. "I suppose if the fop and Mr Wright get knocked out I would feel better."

"Why Mr Wright?"

"He's kinda old for me and I'm not interested in guys as old as him." Apollo smiled, satisfied and leaned back against the tree.

If only Apollo had realised Romero ranch was the location for round two…

AN- sorry this chapter's kinda crappy I think… please review me! Thanks loads EvilWaffles.


	5. Round 2

Apollo couldn't believe it when the coach pulled up outside Romero Ranch on the second day.

"Uh…Sofia…" he called her over. "Why are we back home?"

"Ah well…this is where we will stage the next round of the competition."

"Ok…" Everyone began to throw wild guesses as to what the competition was.

"Apollo can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Sofia tugged Apollo's arm and guided him away from the group outside the Romero's house.

"What's up?" Apollo broke away from her grip.

"The next round is a Rodeo. I know you're very good at it and know which bulls to ride so I want you to ride Ricardo."

"Ricky?!"

"Anyway…Papa, Che and Miguel have already got him into the ring. They need help rounding up the other bulls and they need an experienced horse rider and bull rider to help out. Maybe they can get your outfit sorted out and you can help make sure none of the contestants get hurt?"

"No way…No way, no way." Apollo shook his head furiously and as he tried to run he heard Sofia call Lumi and the others to help catch him.

"Ok ladies and gents!" Sofia and Sarah called the men and few women to attention.

"It's time…to announce round two!" James was sat on top of something under a sheet. He hopped down as he finished. "First of all what's this?" He pulled the sheets down revealing a mechanical bull like you have at cowboy party.

"It's a mechanical bull." Jake Marshall, Lana's cowboy partner commented.

"These are for children." Sarah assured. "Let's go to Sofia!"

"Welcome one an all to Romero Ranch, my family home. We're not playing kids games so I'd like you to meet…" She pointed to the ring where there was a bull running rampage on the inside. "…Ricardo! The biggest and nastiest bull we have. My foster brother Apollo, a skilled bull rider will be riding him first to make it fair and show the ropes. Each bull we have in that field back there weighs between one and two thousand pounds. I'll hand you over to my father as soon as Lumi returns with Apollo."

"Apollo! Get back here!" Lumi called as a large horse charged past.

"Alright Ember c'mon we had our fun." Apollo slid from the saddle wearing the typical outfit associated with cowboys minus the hat.

"Here." Lumi tossed the hat up.

"Thanks."

"Apollo!? Is that you?" Everyone gasped, even Trucy and her father were shocked.

"Apollo, get up here." Paulo called him up onto the stage. "Listen up banditos – if you're gonna last more than a second y'all gonna need the right gear." Apollo removed the suede jacket and began to fit the harness and brace over his torso, he then fitted the thick glove on his 'riding hand' to prevent injury and continued to attach safety gear to his body as his foster father explained the use.

"Your Rodeo clowns Apollo are gonna be Che and Miguel, although I suggest you help get him into his pen in the field when we get him out the ring." Although surprising they had somehow managed to get the monster brown and white bull into the starting pen and oh boy was he angry. "In a real Rodeo you'd be expected to last at least eight to ten seconds before your score was counted so keep your balance as much as you can!" He called to all the men. Apollo climbed over the gate and secured himself to Ricardo, lifting his un-gloved hand into the air to balance himself. Sofia handed him the helmet.

"No thanks." Apollo handed it back.

"This _is _Ricardo."

"So."

Even on Ricardo, being the rampaging demon he was Apollo lasted thirty five seconds. After Che distracting Ricardo Apollo opened the gates to let him into the field then with the help of Ember rounded him into area of the field he belonged in. Apollo grabbed his hat from the sand in the ring before getting back on top of Ember and joining the others to round up the other bulls to ride. Carlos, being afraid of any animal that was big with hooves managed to tumble off the horse and it went nuts, leaping over the fence and going crazy.

"I'll fetch it back!" Apollo didn't realise he had actually said this in Spanish.

"Si!" Paulo called as he rushed to take Apollo's position.

He was a better wrangler and horse rider than bull rider and of course, riding on the back of wild, bucking stallions is also a rodeo sport. Ember knew the shot and was told to chase after the wild horse. Apollo had managed to jump onto the second horse – called Callie – and grab the reigns before he had gone into the group of people patiently awaiting their fate. Apollo soon calmed Callie and they were ready to start the other men riding.

"Apollo are you gonna be a Rodeo Clown?" Paulo asked as Apollo climbed back atop Ember.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Si por favor." Apollo climbed into the ring ready to distract the animals. While the first man – unfortunately a very frightened thirty year old man was getting all the gear on. Apollo took a seat on the upturned barrel at the edge of the ring. Ember was tied up close by and Dolly was sat patiently by the edge.

"I think everyone's kinda surprised that you and the Romeros grew up on a farm." Ema's shadow cooled him down a little. "It sure is hot up here." Apollo flicked his hat off.

"Well then, should bring a hat." He placed it on her head. "You know how you said there was one person in the competition you would date. If he comes out you have to tell me. Deal?"

"Alright deal."

-x-x-

Each man climbed atop the rampaging bulls – the closest time to Apollo's being twenty seconds and the 32 men had been shortened to 16. Carlos had failed miserably and been eliminated. Amongst the winners though were Klavier, Apollo and Mr Wright. Jada made all the people lemonade and a snack as a payment for their hard work and struggles at the bull riding.

Carlos had been pulled to the side by Che, Miguel, Lumi and Sofia and Apollo had taken some of the fruits from the orchard.

"_Where did you get that fruit from?" _ Paulo asked in Spanish.

"_From the orchard." _Apollo replied.

"_It's no wonder you're so skinny, you eat more fruit than the rest of your family combined." _Jada chuckled. Everyone around them looked confused as Apollo and his foster parents continued to speak in Spanish for a little longer.

Apollo flicked his hat from Ema and continued taking a bite out the apple as he joined her and the others at a table. Trucy was hugging all the various dogs that passed and Dolly too once she paced beside Apollo.

"Well partner, you sure showed this cowboy a thing or two." Jake kicked back, his feet resting on the table they were sat at.

"Uh…thanks. Ya know… I don't think this was fair on the other guys." Apollo looked to Lana and the chief. "I've been in professional rodeos before."

"As either a Rodeo Clown, Bronc rider or in roping events correct?"

"Well…yeah but I have wrangled and ridden every bull in those fields." Apollo answered back.

"No harm done, right?"

"Say cowboy, got anything you could teach a rookie?" Jake asked.

"Other than roping animals for herding and medical treatment…not really…" Apollo mumbled. "I suppose I could teach you how to lasso things."

"You'd do that?"

"If you learn how to tie your own rope."

Apollo taught him how to tie the ropes and wrangle objects that were standing still which was in this case Ember.

That was the more biased and strange round two of the competition and it was getting one step closer to its climax.

AN – This one's sorta short…sorry. I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week so I don't know when the next update will be. Please review so I can read them when I get back!


	6. round 3

Ok! Hey folks back from my holidays now and ready to write! Do not read this chapter before OR straight after dinner for your own safety – you have been warned and I will not be held responsible for you being sick.

Here's a message for my reviewer who reviewed under good: Are you the same person who used to review under Brandon? If you're not I'm sorry, if you are…hey dude! Anyways let me know when you review. Cheers loads xx

**Round 3**

"This seems a stupid place to hold round three…" Ema grumbled in her older sister's ear. It was, after all Lana's turn to pick a round and they'd all wound up in a bar. "What's the challenge, drinking?"

"No, silly little sister. Do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"Um…" _yes…_

"Ok folks, welcome to round 3 of the competition!" Sarah was perched on the end of a table. "All sixteen of the men still in the competition please take a seat at the large round table where my co-announcer James is seated." Apollo sat directly opposite the man with Phoenix and Klavier on the side.

"Ok Gentleman tonight we're going to be playing poker." Apollo noticed Phoenix's face light up. "With a twist or two." Sofia turned back to Sarah.

"The rules of the game are simple. In the pile in James' hand are twenty cards. On these cards are the numbers 0, 1, a half, a quarter and three quarters that means there's four of each. He will shuffle them and take the four cards from the top." Sarah watched as James turned over each of the five piles on the table to reveal the different numbers. "Here's twist number one. James will look at the cards, he may be bluffing or not and you have to decide when he has a good hand."

"Um…if we're playing poker, why aren't we playing with proper cards?" Phoenix asked intrigued.

"Well…" James clicked his fingers and suddenly waiters came out and laid covered trays of food on the desk. "The value added together will total how much you have to eat or drink of these."

"The first tray is…a cow brain." Sarah lifted the cover and the unappetising grey slop lay there. "The second tray is…an Eastern drink. Serpent's blood!"

"As in…snake blood?" Ema stepped forward.

"That's right." James replied shuffling the cards. Apollo could feel himself getting sicker as each of the dishes was revealed.

"The third tray is a fertilised duck egg called Balut!" Apollo felt bile rise in his throat and he could here the groups sick gasps. "Our fourth dish is…Ant's egg Caviar!"

"These are getting worst…"

"Fifth is Lamb's head, sixth is horse, seventh is dog and eighth is octopus." As they uncovered the last dish and the dead, cooked dog was there he wanted to be sick.

"That's ethically wrong!" Apollo groaned.

"I assure you it was bred for this, like your cows probably are at the ranch." The chief assured.

"Those cows are dairy cows! We don't use the cows for steak!" Carlos barked.

"This isn't fair!" Sofia barked and Ema joined her.

"Oh?" Sarah turned to Ema and her colleague.

"What if some of the men are vegetarian?" Ema growled.

"They're not. We checked."

"What about Apollo!? Don't you know he doesn't like to eat food that could have come of our ranch? He won't eat duck, he won't eat lamb or pork and he definitely won't eat a god damn horse or a dog!"

"Is that true Herr Forehead?" Klavier turned to Apollo.

"That's right. I eat beef and chicken because our chickens are used for eggs." Apollo felt faint. "Will you cover the dishes up and then bring them on when we have to eat them."

"Not to be a pain in the backside but the octopus is still alive." Carlos pointed as it was crawling of the tray.

"It's supposed to be." Sarah edged it back onto the tray and covered it. "You will have to pick _either _two of the dishes OR have double your card's value of one."

"You can have fifteen minutes to get a drink down you before we begin." McGuire stepped forward and noticed Apollo's pale face.

"Apollo are you sure you're going to be able to go through with this?" Ema, Lana, Jake, Trucy, Sofia, Carlos and McGuire crowded round him. "Look at how pale you are."

"I'm gonna do it. Or at least try to." Apollo looked straight to Ema who was leaning on his knees. The crowd dispersed and Sofia and Carlos left to contact their parents.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ema tried to comfort Apollo as she joined him for a drink. "I won't force you. I'll be kind of upset because you would give me the option to go or not to the date but…"

"I'm doing it Ema, remember I can tell when people lie." He tapped his bracelet. "I'll just have to eat the brain or drink the blood wont I?"

"You're a brave man. If you don't eat duck, lamb or pork what do you eat to replace them? I mean, beef and chicken must get boring."

"I eat an awful lot of fish. There's another reason why I won't eat them though."

"Which is?"

"All of them have made me sick. I've had food poisoning off all three."

"Would you eat venison or anything like that?"

"A little bit." Apollo drank the last drop of his drink and joined them at the table.

"You do not have to do this if you don't want. You will forfeit the competition though. The winners will be the eight that finish all of the food in front of them." McGuire declared.

"When you get your four cards you can switch up to three of them to get a better total if you wish." Sarah added.

-x-x-

Apollo managed to play James well. He had gone second and watched in horror as the poor man who went first ended up with a score of 2, he had chosen to eat the lamb and the duck. He managed it – barely. Apollo had ended up with three 0s and a quarter in front of him thanks to his bracelet and he didn't want to risk trading the quarter card away. All the men glared evilly at him.

Apollo took the serpent's blood drink first. He felt like a vampire and as he tried to swallow he could feel his body attempting to reject it. The drink was fiery and potent and he forced himself to let the liquid into his gullet. To be honest he did think it was going to taste worst.

"Open your mouth Apollo." James ordered. "Good, you've finished it. What else would you like?"

_None of it. _"The cow brain." Apollo forced himself to say. As he attempted to eat the squidgy mass on the dish in front of him he could only describe the texture as gritty and the taste of well…beef stock he guessed. Apollo finished and shuddered as he did.

"Mouth open!" Sarah ordered, he had managed to swallow it. He got away from the table as fast as he could.

Ema took him outside and rubbed his tummy as he continued to shudder and felt sick.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Apollo slid down from the wall and around to the edge of the building. When he returned to Ema he looked paler and she ordered Sofia to get him a glass of water with two cups.

-x-x-

Klavier and Phoenix both got through as well. Ema, as a well done offered to take the Wrights, Romeros and Apollo to dinner with her Lana and Jake. She had offered Klavier but he rejected. Sofia asked if Lumi could take Klavier's place and when Ema agreed she was overjoyed.

Three men hadn't managed to stomach the whole plate – they were disqualified. Five men had refused, they'd forfeited. As Apollo settled to a dish of palatable pasta in the restaurant with a bottle of water his stomach had settled.

"You were both very brave!" Trucy chanted to Apollo and Phoenix.

"Thank you sweetie." Phoenix ruffled her hair. He had to eat a total of one – so he picked the lamb's head and the horse steak.

"Thanks Trucy." Apollo had worked out that it was the brain that made him sick – he felt fine after he drank the serpent wine.

"Lana. I thought you said you picked the round this time." Ema remembered.

"I did."

"And you let us suffer like that? That was cold Lana." Apollo commented.

"They didn't tell me about the food I swear! I thought it was just regular poker."

"No harm done at least we got through." Phoenix commented.

"Si, si!" Carlos raised his glass to his lips. "Although I am grateful I was kicked out last round."

That meal afterwards made the ordeal of round three bearable although things could only get worst…

* * *

Special thanks to the sites for the food delicacies and what they tasted like - i have never tried them and never will! EvilWaffles


	7. Round 4

"Welcome to Sea World." Sarah announced. "Where you lucky contestants will be taking a dip."

"A dip with what exactly?" The remaining eight men had worked out that nothing was what it seemed now.

"Well, a dip with all kinds of wacky animals. In fact, you'll be diving with them." Apollo seemed determined to get through this; after all he was a very powerful swimmer and was unafraid of even the most deadly ocean killers.

They switched their normal clothes out for wet suits, snorkels and flippers.

"Unfortunately, we're now going to you specific tasks tailored to suit you." Chief McGuire, the ice queen; seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Apollo, you worked here once before no?"

"Yeah."

"We spoke to the staff and put you in the most demanding part of the park, you will be marked by the public themselves…" Apollo held the golden envelope between his fingers, suddenly dreading what was on the inside.

Klavier wanted to open his envelope first, excited like a kid at Christmas he savagely pulled the paper off the purple card.

"You'll be searching for a key…hope you love diving with crabs, clams and pearls to find it." He read. "You're putting me in a tank full of horrid little shellfish!?"

"Yes now shut up. Mr Wright, read yours next." If there was one thing Klavier hated it was being told to shut up by his superiors – now he knew how Ema felt.

"How deep can you dive? We'll be equipping you with subarctic gear and watching as you dice deep into the bitter cold abyss for the prize. Be careful though, some of the beasties, even the penguins don't take well to strangers."

Five other men read their cards and the challenges ranged from diving with sharks (which Klavier was all too happy to switch clam diving for) to trying to catch a fish with his bare hands.

"Apollo is the last man to open his envelope. If you would?"

"Hope you enjoy meeting up with the animal you once cared for, we are of course referring to this park's legendary Orca whale. Although this time, you will not be caring for him, you'll be in his show." Apollo suddenly felt pale – despite the fact he was a lawyer with an abnormally loud voice and even bigger sense of justice he was afraid of being in the public eye. "You're putting me in the show!?"

"Yes, now it is nine o'clock, your show will be the last one which is five. That should be plenty enough to train." She snatched the snorkel off Klavier as he was messing around and making some rather inappropriate and frankly dirty suggestions to Ema with it. (I'll leave what you thought he was doing to your imagination.) Apollo saw the figure of a man he remembered from when he worked there.

"Apollo. You haven't changed a bit." He chuckled. The much taller and tanned skinned man came forward. "Bloody hell, which one's the girl you're all fighting for?"

"That one there, Ema." Apollo pointed out.

"May I say my dear, even back home I have found very few girls as pretty."

"Um…thanks. Mr…"

"Kyle." He shook her hand.

Kyle's English accent was still heavy and easily distinguishable. He was older than Apollo, probably just slightly younger than Phoenix. He had the same suave smile Klavier had, a cheeky smirk that played on his lips almost constantly. Apollo had once worked in Sea World as a summer job, feeding the animals and occasionally taking a dip with them – especially the dolphins, throughout this time Kyle had been his mentor.

"Well, you guys will have to hang tight for a while. The park does not officially open its doors for another hour and some of the animals are being fed. Our whale friend has had some of his food but it will be up to you to fill him up fully. So if you'd like to climb those ladders." Kyle pointed to the large ladder leading to the rather large platform where Apollo would have to stand. Kyle signalled to a man far away from even Apollo's field of vision once he had made it to the top. A gate creaked open and the huge black and white whale swam through.

"Apollo! The bucket to feed him is on the side! Take the fish by the tail and dangle it in front of his nose! Blow the whistle to get him towards you!"

"If I remember right! He's called Bolt?"

"That's right." Apollo fumbled with the whistle that was dripping wet. He held it between his teeth and brought the bucket closer to him as he knelt by the edge. He blew hard into the whistle and was face to face with the black pointed beak of the large mammal. He took a fish between his fingers (grateful for the fact they were dead) and dangled it in front of his nose. The beast nudged itself out the water slightly and gripped the slippery fish.

Apollo finished up feeding him.

"Alright get your butt in the water!" Apollo was grateful he had left the flippers at the bottom as he slid off the edge of the platform and into the deep pool. After a few seconds he resurfaced. "Put your feet together!" Kyle ordered and Apollo did as he was told. Only to have the whale come up behind him and propel him through the water. At first Apollo was afraid but, at the mercy of the mammal behind him he bottled up that fear. Bolt stopped and let Apollo relax.

"Aww he likes you!" Ema called up.

"Hehe you aren't so bad are you? You were a lot smaller when I cared for you though." Apollo dived under again so he was in front of the animals pale underbelly as it twirled with its head out the water. He had the most irresistible urge to rub the large whale's tummy and it was smooth to the touch. When Apollo surfaced for air again, his hair was long and straight, all the gel washed out.

The hour had almost passed before everyone else would begin the challenges.

"Ema! Take my camcorder from Trucy's backpack and record the other challenges for me!" Apollo called down as he pulled himself out of the water at Kyle's command.  
"Ok!" She called back up. Kyle took the whistle from Apollo's neck and blew into it, performing a signal with it. The whale swam to where the group where, leapt out of the water and landed back in with a magnificent splash, drenching everyone to the core underneath.

-x-x-

The first man to go had to catch a fish with his bare hands in half an hour. It was a harmless fish and there were hundreds of them confined within the small tank. He still, however failed miserably. Almost straight after came the shark diver who got in the water until fear absorbed his body and he leapt out screaming. It didn't help much though that one of the reef shark was swimming right towards him at the time. Three other men were challenged – one completing half his task, one failing miserably and the other succeeding.

-x-x-

It was lunch and Apollo left Bolt's pool with Kyle to let the first show begin. To Kyle's surprise Apollo was a natural at the signals to control the beast and almost as good at making him do what he was told. They met up with the rest of the group and Apollo (who had dried himself up and changed into a Sea World uniform) and Ema were in the restaurant for lunch. The restaurant was nice and the sharks, separated by a thin piece of glass made them feel as if dining underwater.

Ema showed him the recordings of the men and they laughed and joked the way friends do.

"Apollo…"

"Yeah Ema?"

"How come you're not afraid of being hurt in this competition?" She was curious, especially in this stage where he was swimming and performing with a wild animal.

"I'm just not, I keep my eye on what I'm in the competition for." Ema's cheeks flared up slightly as she stared deep into his eyes. "It's almost time for the others to work and I need to head back to the pool."

"Oh, ok." She seemed disappointed. "Well…I'll pay up. I'll see you later."

"No it's ok, I'll pay. See you soon." He handed the cash and a tip to the waitress.

Klavier's turn was next, watching his face as he watched the pearl diver dive into the clam pool and was catching them, tapping them gently and checking for pearls. Despite his inhabitations Klavier managed to get into the pool and search for the key. When he found it a crab crawled out from under a rock and snapped itself on to the wetsuit, luckily Klavier didn't feel it. He did when he realised, screaming and running around like a terrified schoolgirl.

Phoenix was next, donning the subarctic diving gear and diving deep into the black abyss. Lucky, the only thing that bothered him was a beluga whale, who was too kind and gentle. He was looking for a large ball shape and was told to pull it to the surface. He'd succeeded which meant that if Apollo passed there were four finalists, if he failed, the man who had completed half his challenge would win.

Apollo was scared, not of Bolt, of the public as they flooded into the stands. Kyle picked ten people, in the middle, front row. There were 10 of them, if Apollo got more than five votes from these people for being a good performer then he would go through.

He took control of Bolt with ease and performed all the tricks, trusting the large mammal with his life as he was hoisted into the air and propelled through the pool. At the end he watched from the top platform, eight people raised their hands.

"You're through!!" They cheered as he got changed. "So! The finalists are Apollo Justice, Klavier Gavin, Matthew Tidey and Phoenix Wright!"

Apollo fell asleep on the bus back, his whole body was aching. His head was resting on his jacket against the window. He looked cute, Ema mentally noted as she passed by him.

-x-x-

This was a sorta cuteish chapter because I couldn't think of anything else. I've already worked out the final and I need ideas for the semi final. – EvilWaffles.


	8. semifinals

Thanks for the idea to base this chapter on Clink3k1 – it's similar to what you suggested in the review you left me but not identical!

"Wow, the semi finals! I'm impressed Apollo." Sofia giggled. "I doubt Carlos could've got this far – even if he _did _manage to get past the bull riding."

"I don't suppose you know what this challenge is do you?" Apollo had to wear his sunglasses, the sunlight had increased in intensity and they were out in an open field.

"_Sorry for speaking Spanish…I can't help but realise we're being spied on._" The sudden change in language stunned Apollo. "_Hm…I have no clue sorry little bro._"

"Alright thanks anyway."

"Ema wants you." She pointed.

"What's up Ema?" He tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Good luck today." She was smiling, a wide broad grin. "I'll be really grateful if you win now."

"Thanks." Apollo took her hand and kissed it gently before following Klavier and the others into the building. Ema stood for a moment, wide eyed as she stared at her hand.

On the inside was the most unexpected surprise of Apollo's life. While he was expecting sharks and bears and circus clowns - the room was covered in cards, A4 sheets of laminated paper to be more exact. The tops of the cards looked the same – it looked like a memory game.

"Frankly I don't even think this needs an explanation." James mumbled to McGuire. "So if you need me I'll be having a smoke out back."

"Sofia, you do the honours while I get James back." Sarah followed the man out the room.

"Ok, ladies and gents. Well, gents anyway. Welcome to the semi finals of the competition which is…um…hang on." She snatched the sheet from McGuire. "…_A memory game…gee that was creative…_" She mumbled in her native tongue. "…A memory game!"

"That's it!? We just have to match stupid cards? There has to be a catch!"

"Well if there is I don't know it…anyway! It says here you're to go in alphabetical order in surnames so that means that Klavier you're up first."

While Sofia was talking the men had been shuffled into small booths by Sarah and the others (who know included James) they had strict instructions to sit back in the chair as soon as their turn had ended – this made the men even more suspicious. Klavier went first, not matching a pair. As soon as he sat back in the booth he felt as cold water was dunked all over him – there was the trick. Each time they failed to bring back a card, something new would be dumped on them.

Apollo was up next, facing the dreaded water as he failed to match a pair. This continued for a while, each time the men having new things dropped on them. Poor Apollo was still mourning the fact his precious hair had been soaked to the core and the gel had washed out when a box of rats was dropped on him.

In total – Apollo matched 10 pairs of cards, Klavier matched another 6, Phoenix 4 and Matthew none. This meant Apollo and Klavier were victorious! Now they knew it was going to be the ultimate battle in the final round.

-x-x-

"H-Hey! Apollo wait up!" Carlos and Sofia struggled to keep up with him and the miserable 'I-can't-believe-I-lost' Mr Wright.

"Hm?" Apollo handed his bike to Trucy and turned back to them.

"Are you working tomorrow? I mean have any cases?" Sofia caught her breath and stared Apollo straight in the eyes.

"Do I?" Apollo felt ashamed he couldn't keep track of his own timetable as he turned to Trucy.

"No…" She shook her head.

"Well, papa asked if you'd come and help out on the ranch for the day." Sofia asked sweetly.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Awesome thanks little bro!"

-x-x-

He felt horrid as he changed from the soaking wet clothing he wore that morning into a work uniform for the remainder of the afternoon. With no work at the office he decided to hang out at the police station with Ema and the Romeros.

"Give those back Gavin!!" Ema's voice boomed through the precinct as he walked in. Quietly he made his way up the stairs and into the main offices. In the middle of the room was Klavier, smugly holding the bag of snackoos high in the air and occasionally Apollo would catch a glimpse of Ema trying to leap up to grab them in desperation. There was a small crowd around them and Apollo circled them to try and get the snacks back himself.

"Nein Fraulien Detectiv unless you say you love me and kiss me." _No wonder he looks so smug…_Apollo thought as he made his way around.

"No!!" She leapt up again.

Apollo climbed up onto a chair silently and leapt onto Klavier's back. Scaring him into dropping the bag.

"Yes!! Thanks so much Apollo." She smiled at him as she led him to her office. "I heard you were leaving me…you're going to the ranch tomorrow and you're not gonna be here to distract me." She put on the classic 'puppy-eyes' face.

"Hehe sorry Frauli-something or other – whatever Mr Gavin calls you."

"Fraulien." She giggled. "So Herr Forehead, what am I supposed to do for fun in this place if you're not here to throw snackoos at and talk to?" her voice didn't have the same edge as Klavier's.

"Well…you could always come up to the ranch if you get _that _bored."

"Like I'd stand a chance…" She sighed. "Mr Gavin won't let _his _girl Ema out of his sights." She noticed the flare of anger in Apollo's eyes. He had watched all too often as Klavier teased her, made rude and sexual comments to her in public and even in the courthouse. On more than one occasion Apollo had seen Klavier make Ema cry.

"Well…the offer still stands."

-x-x-

The sun glared on him as he got changed into his ranching gear, taking note that he would have to buy some new slacks at some point.

"Apollo, I appreciate this my boy."

"Not a problem Paulo."

"I'd like you to feed the chickens first if you could." Throughout the morning until the midday sun rose he worked hard to feed, herd and round many animals. In total, there were seven farm hands and all the Romeros working the fields but since it was the time of year when the cows and many other animals produce their young it was getting busier.

He was working hard to clean the horses along with Lumi. Apollo was much better and quicker about cleaning the animals than she.

"Do you mind if I stop? I'm not good at this…" Her English was not as good as the others'.  
"No that's fine. You might want to go in the shade there and cool off. Switch the radio on too while you're there."

"Si, si señor!"

Apollo was singing along to the tunes and rhythmically brushing the horse in front of him – which was Felipe – the horse Ema had ridden.  
"Apollo! What was the name of your police friend?" Paulo called.

"Ema Skye!" He called back. He grabbed the hose pipe and set it on a gently spray to cool the horse down.

"Apollo…" Ema looked at the pile of brushes and buckets of water.  
"Hey Ema." He untied Felipe and let him back out into the field. "Is it really that boring at work without me?"

"Uh…well…" Apollo puffed a blast of hot vapour from his throat and signalled for Ema to follow him into the house.  
"Well what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Apollo. I made some food and lemonade for you and your friend, perhaps you'd like to head to the lake and cool off up there for an hour or so?" Jada offered.

"Sure thanks." Apollo took the bag of food with a warm smile to the woman who cared so much for him. "Ema c'mon tell me on the way up."

-x-x-

"I'll be surprised if I have a job when I get back to the police department." Ema admitted.

"Why?" Apollo was unsure whether to take her seriously or not as he took a mouthful of the lemonade.

"Klavier was annoying me again and we kinda broke out into a full blown argument and then I slapped him…" Ema fell silent for a second. "…I'm sorry…"

"Wait you're apologising…to me!? Damn I wish I was there to see that." Apollo laughed. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"I've just made him more determined to win."

"Well…what were you arguing about?"

"He was asking personal questions like 'Are you a virgin?' and stuff like that."_ Klavier never changes…_

Oooohhh it's gonna be war next round! Sorry for the late update – I've had exams and work galore! Please review!!!


	9. final

"Ok and now it's time to announce the final competition!" Chief McGuire gathered the crowd in the precinct. "The final will be a sing and dance off!"

"Ha! I'm totally gonna be the winner! Ja?" Klavier cheered.

"But my friend, you may have a good voice but you also have two left feet when it comes to dancing!" Lana snorted back.

"What did I miss?" Apollo burst through the door.

"_The last round is gonna be a sing and dance off!_" Carlos whispered in Spanish.

"Ah, ok thanks Carlos. Where's Sofia?"

"She went to fetch someone Apollo. She'll be ten minutes tops." Chief McGuire caught a glimpse of Ema, chewing her nails as if she was scared.

"Alright. Sorry for being late." He mumbled shyly and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sooo going to beat you Herr Forehead!"

"It's not over." _Don't be so cocky Gavin._

"Hey! I found the person I was looking for!" Sofia ran through excitedly followed by a long blonde haired American girl.

"Oh my gosh! Apollo!" The girl ran straight to him.

"Hey! Chardonnay what are you doing here?" She was the daughter of the ranch vet and training to be a vet herself.

"What kind of greeting is that!?" She glared. "I'm here to give this to your boss." She produced a tape from her bag.

"To those of you who think Klavier is a sure fire to win the competition I'm going to show you how this is an even fight." McGuire turned to Sofia. "Introduce your friend."

"Si, this is Chardonnay Williams, a good friend of mine and my brothers." Chardonnay blew a kiss to Carlos who felt faint. "You see… in our spare time me, Carlos, Apollo and Chardonnay are in a dance group. Actually Chardonnay is the leader."

"And our little brunette bombshell there is one awesome dancer."

The tape showed Apollo and the rest of the group from a competition two months before hand – while Carlos and Sofia were still missing. They were performing a dance routine that involved a lot of teamwork but Apollo held a solo. They'd won the competition and with Apollo's moves it was no surprise why.

"Now, Klavier you must compose a new song to sing and then you can dance an existing dance with a dance group of your choice." McGuire turned to Apollo. "Apollo you will develop a new dance to music of your chance and you must sing an existing song of your choice."

"Awesome." Apollo chuckled.

"Ja! Let's rock Herr Forehead!"  
"You have a week boys."

-x-x-

"Apollo!" The group cheered as he stepped into the studio. In total there were twenty dancers in his group, amongst which were several professionals, some young teenagers and even a middle aged man.

"It's been a while huh guys?" Actually it had only been a month.

"I'll say!" Chardonnay stepped out dressed in the black jacket with the three red stripes going vertically across her chest, this was the uniform. "I got you some professional vocal training too! Have you met my sister?"

"No…"

"A pleasure to meet you finally Mr Justice." She was older than Carlos, the woman was a smartly dressed blonde taller than her sister and her eyes glimmered with a passion for what she did. "My name's Amelia."

"Um…hi." He shook her hand.

"I'd like you to visit my studio in an hour or two…"

"Of course."

"I hear you're a good piano and guitar player, I might have an ideal song for you." She winked. "Now excuse me, I have another appointment." Then with that she brushed past him.

Apollo had work to do; he was so close to the final he could almost taste it. He sure as hell wasn't going to give up on Ema now.

-x-x-

Klavier was sat at the desk in his office, busily scratching away notes with his pencil. He wanted; he would almost go as far to say he _needed _that date with his Fraulien. He'd make it so she'd be crying every time he wasn't there – she was going to be that in love. Well, he hoped that anyway.

Outside, Ema heaved to carry the heavy mountain of files and papers in her arms. _Stupid fop… _She tried to open the door to his office, his secretary rushed to help her.

"Thanks Sue."

"No problem honey." The twenty five year old girl – actually named Suzanne knew all the ins and outs of the office gossip for the whole precinct. So much so that if she didn't know it, it wasn't worth knowing.

"So you got any news for me?"

"Word is that it's an equal number of bets for both boys but the odds are a little lower for Apollo."  
"You mean they think he's less likely to win?"

"Uh-huh. I think its gonna be a tough one to win. Think about it, Klavier has a spectacular voice – everyone knows it and until a yesterday nobody knew Apollo could even dance."

-x-x-

Apollo joined the polite Amelia at the piano.

"So what's this perfect song?" Apollo asked.

"You're not allowed to see it yet until we see the range of your voice." Apollo sighed but knew that the woman was right.

The song he would end up performing was 'Horseshoes and Handgrenades.' by Greenday, to dance to – well it was going to be one hell of a mix tape.

Klavier would end up singing his new song 'Envy is the new joy' and he was going to be dancing to 'Boom Boom Pow' by the black eyed peas with a different dance troupe.

-x-x-

The night of the final came quickly and the men got prepared for the show. Apollo, took a look at the guitar staring him in the face. Once he went on stage and began to play, Klavier would never let him live it down, he'd be wanting Apollo to be in his band everyday. Klavier was up first.

Thanks to Klavier's song, the odds for Apollo to win had dropped once more. He'd heard the new song and with all due respect, it put Apollo's voice and Greenday's song to shame. Klavier then vanished to get changed, all the crowd knew it would take a while.

Apollo followed Sofia through to where McGuire was.

"Hey are we allowed to borrow Ema to sing one line as part of our dance act?"

"I don't see why not Miss Sofia." She replied coolly as if she didn't actually care.

"Cool thanks." She looked at the four judges sat at the desk McGuire was leaning on. Why there was four she had no idea, after all what happened if two voted for Apollo and two for Klavier. Well McGuire had clearly got a brain and was not as stupid as she appeared.

The actual audience area was split in half lengthways. On the right hand side were the people who had placed a bet on which man would win. On the right were other spectators which, should the need arise would vote for who they thought was best. Klavier reappeared and everyone was shocked to learn what Lana had said was right – Klavier did have two left feet when it came to dancing.

The first judge, a vocal coach (although not Amelia) was there to judge singing skills, the second, a dance instructor to judge a dancer's skill. Third was a young producer, who was supposed to assess showmanship although to be honest he had spent more time 'assessing' McGuire's ass whenever she moved. Fourth was a lecturer for one of the local colleges – appropriately one in sports, who would study the teamwork within the dance group.

"Ok Ema, you wait with us back stage, got it." Ema nodded excitedly and waited backstage as Apollo readied himself, tuned his guitar and joined Sofia (playing second guitar) and Che (playing drums). Klavier's mouth was agape, the boy had talent, unrefined and unrewarded talent though and that was something Klavier could use to his advantage, fame. Then two of the dance group came on stage and Apollo was covered by a red curtain. Thirty seconds later, as they pulled the curtain away, Apollo was changed into the uniform of the dance troupe.

Everyone was surprised he could do that. Still he began to dance and this time there was a loud thud as Klavier's head hit the desk. Suddenly, a small clip from the same song he had danced too came on towards the end. Ema came on stage and wowed everyone with her mimicry of Fergie's voice. Then the thing she dreaded and longed for at the same time happened. This was Apollo's solo and they had removed his shirt before he began to dance.

Then came the grand finale he had prepared. The song 'Straight to video' by Mindless Self Indulgence came on.

"_I never noticed no noticed you're so amazing, so A-a-amazing" _

Then it went into an instrumental solo and in a second the group were all changed. The girls as cheerleaders and the guys (except Apollo) as high school sports teams. Sofia and Chardonnay were spinning two glow in the dark, rather luminous hula hoops. Apollo in the centre had one with fire and hell was he having fun. As the lights went out the glow sticks the group wore illuminated the darkness. Every time the word 'Hey' was yelled the girls would cheer.

Then as the hoop dropped from Apollo's waist and the lights came back on he was wearing a red sequin suit with a top hat. He then sang the end of the song.

"_All aboard, hit the road_

_All aboard, here we go._

_All the problems make me wanna go_

_Like a bad girl straight to video_

_Little darling welcome to the show_

_You're a failure played in stereo_

_I never noticed no never noticed you so amazing so A-a-amazing_

_I never said it no never said it you're suffocating, you're suffocating_

_I never noticed, no never noticed your beauty's fading, it's f-f-fading!"_

The lights went out once more and Apollo stood, welcoming the cheer and uproar that followed. All of a sudden 'Transform and roll out' was heard when the lights came back on once more, the rest of the troupe had formed a transformer behind him and Ema. He dropped his hat on her head before bowing.

-x-x-

The votes were even. For his dancing and teamwork Apollo had got two votes, Klavier had received two votes for showmanship and singing. That meant it was left to the crowd to vote.

"We have confirmed that winning by just a single vote is…" McGuire added the dramatic tension. "…Apollo Justice!..."

"Yes!" The whole of his dance group including himself cheered.

Ema waited outside for Apollo that evening. As she began to speak she was interrupted by Klavier.

"Herr Forehead, you put on a good show." He winked. "Tell me…is Sofia single?"

"Yeah as far as I know." _Good luck wooing her – you're gonna need it. _"So…uh…when I get the prize…will you come with me?"

"I…I guess I will Justice. You put on an amazing show tonight."

There was only one hurdle left – the date itself.

A.N. – If you've never heard the song 'Straight to Video' I suggest you listen to it. It's a great song! Only one more chapter!!


	10. The prize

AN- Please, please, please review this one last chapter!

"Don't open this until you get out the building." Lana passed him a gold envelope which was about half the size of a sheet of paper. "I'll sort out Ema." She winked as she whispered to him.

"O-okay" Apollo smirked. He did as he was told, waiting until he was back in the office before opening it.

_Apollo. Inside are dinner reservations for the busy restaurant 'Leonardo's' – which we know is expensive so chill out – we're paying. We're also paying for a bottle of champagne and a limo. The limo will be swinging by your place eight p.m. tonight. Dress in your best suit. Take good care of Ema now xx – McGuire and Lana._

"Leonardo's!" Apollo was shocked. The restaurant was a high class, very expensive and very exclusive place. To book a table there you'd be waiting anywhere between 3 and 12 months. The average price for a meal for one – about $60 – although it could easily get more.  
"So where's the date Polly!? Huh? Huh?" Trucy bounced excitedly.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He replied slyly, folding the sheets of paper and putting them in his pocket.

-x-x-

"Um…hi…I'm the chauffeur for Mr Justice." The man in the posh black suit waited on the door.

"Polly there's some guy in a posh suit here for you! He says he's your shower of something."

"Do you mean chauffer?" He called as he grabbed his suit jacket from the coat hanger on his bedroom door.

"Um…"  
"Yes sir!" The man called.

"Alright." Apollo emerged from the room, if it wasn't for the hair you wouldn't have realised it was the same man. "Do I look ok?"  
"Hot! Lucky Ema!!" Trucy wolf whistled.

"Kid, this girl must mean a bit to you." The chauffer chuckled as he leant back against the chair.  
"You don't know…anything about your job tonight?" Apollo smiled.

"Nah, why? All I know is you must be close to the top. I mean I got a call from the chief of police."  
"Well…uh…while we're going there I'll explain."

-x-x-

"I can do my hair Lana." Ema hissed as Lana worked the brush through her hair. Ema was very, very uncomfortable and even more nervous. After all it was Apollo, the man she had wanted to win. Her discomfort was partly caused by the tight fitting blue dress she wore.

"Ema there's no need to be nervous." Lana assured. _Finally! My sister's going on a date._

"Maybe I wouldn't be so nervous if I knew where I was going!" Lana sighed heavily before replying.

"Listen, Apollo's going to be with you. It's going to be fine."

-x-x-

"Ah so that's right huh kid? Well this girl yer' friend?"

"Yeah." Apollo chuckled.

"Think ya could be more?"

"I really don't know… I guess I hope I do."

"Alright kid, this is the place right?"

"Right." Apollo replied.

"A limo!" Ema couldn't suppress a girlish scream on the other side of the limo doors. "Apollo!" She stepped in and tumbled down beside him.

"How're you doing?" Apollo smiled and hugged her gently.

"So…um…where are we going?" Apollo signalled to the chauffer to be quiet.  
"You'll have to wait until we get there."

-x-x-

They'd been in the restaurant for a good hour, talking about random things that cropped up.

"Hey!!" McGuire's voice tore through the pair's conversation.

"McGuire!? What are you doing here?"

"Well I promised some champagne so here you go." She placed the bucket with the bottle on the table.

"Oh my…this is very expensive." Ema studied the bottle.

"So…" She turned back to Apollo. "You two enjoy your meal now."

Ema and Apollo were almost ready to go.  
"Ema…" His dark brown eyes met with Ema's dark green. "You never told me when your man was booted out the competition."

"He didn't get booted out." She stood and pushed her arms onto the table before placing her face inches in front of his. "He won." She purred before kissing him tenderly.

-x-x-

"Hey I know it's a detour but can you take me along this road." Apollo wrote the name on a piece of paper. "Can you stop behind the orange sign for Romero Ranch too?" He handed it to the kind gentleman driving.

"Can do kiddo."

Now that she had kissed him there was a great tension lifted from the air. She seemed much more relaxed.

"Ema, I want to show you something. But I need to know how well you can climb."

"I'm wearing a tight fitting dress – probably not well."

"Well I'll help if you get stuck."

"Where are you taking me?"

-x-x-

He'd climbed down the steep stairs carved into the cliff and guided Ema down with him. She still had no idea where she was going. When they stopped on the edge of a rocky outcrop she felt her heart freeze for an instant.

"Welcome to Firefly lake at night." There was a vast expanse of darkness where the glistening lake was during the day. Just above the surface of the water, fireflies danced with the glow only they could make.

"I-its beautiful!" Ema sat right at the edge of the outcrop.

"Told you." He chuckled as he joined her, watching the fireflies as they darted around.

Ema was so focused on the fireflies and enchanting lake beneath her that she didn't realise Apollo's arm stretched across her shoulders. It was only when she felt a sudden chill she felt the warmth of his hand. She noticed and when she turned to him, he hid his face and the blush which was covering it. She shuffled a little closer, seeking the warmth his body seemed to offer. They'd stayed that way for a while, neither saying a word just staring the other in the eyes.

Apollo, eager to break the silence and return Ema's earlier kiss leant in and kissed her with for more passion than when she had kissed him. She moved her hands which were currently limp at her sides to round his neck. A second chill hit her and this time, Apollo felt it to.

"Cold?"

"A little." She felt as Apollo shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "T-thanks. Hey um…" She pulled her mobile from her pocket. "Can I have a photo with you? Just to prove to the others I enjoyed myself."

"Sure." They took the photo before beginning the careful ascend back up the hill.

"Where to now kids?" Ema let out a yawn on cue.

"Ema's house please." Apollo felt as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Apollo…will you meet me in the office about ten tomorrow? Alone?"

"Well I might be forced to bring Trucy along, I could just take her to Klavier's office." He moved some stray hair from her face.

"Thank you. I love you…" She whispered in his ear before drifting off.

"I love you too." He replied, running his hand through her hair.

He had carried her back to her apartment that night, telling Lana to make sure she would return his jacket. She pressed him for details and received none.

"Tell her I said goodnight, alright." He winked.

"Well kiddo, you two can be more than just friends." The chauffeur chuckled. "Hope you can make each other happy too."

"Thank you."

"Make sure when you two get married I'm your limo driver, ya hear?"

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! C'mon ain't that moving a little fast."

"Just playing with you boy." He handed him a card with his name signed on it. "Keep that girl happy, you and her were made for each other."

"Thanks." Apollo produced forty dollars from his wallet. "Here…it probably isn't much compared to what most of you chauffeurs get as tips but it's all I have on me and you've been a great sport." Apollo took the unopened bottle of champagne and waved the man off before returning to the Wright's apartment.

-x-x-

Lana shook Ema gently, rousing her from her sleep.

"Apollo…please stop."

"It's not Apollo, its Lana." Ema jumped in shock.

"Have I been dreaming all along?"

"No, no. Apollo carried you all the way up here, he told me to tell you goodnight."

"He forgot his jacket…" Ema nestled her head in it.

"So how was tonight?" Lana seemed to want details.

"It's not for you to know." Ema smiled, taking the jacket into her arms.

"Hm…that good huh?"

-x-x-

Please review this one last chapter =]

Finally it is done! Thank you loads to all the people who have given me reviews and added me to a fav author/story list.

Thanks to Clink3k1 for the idea for the semi finals

Review this even if you hate this chapter. Thanks loads!


End file.
